<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翔润】迦南地 by youeatricelema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693145">【翔润】迦南地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema'>youeatricelema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>囚禁play，涉及捆手，蒙眼，自慰，肛塞，四足行走，镜面play等</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翔润】迦南地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房间内冷气开的很足。厚实的窗帘阻隔了一切可能的外来光源，只留下一盏冷光灯。室内因此并不明亮，大面积的散射光让一切陈设都泛出诡异的白。</p><p>它的构造如此奇怪，以至于不知道该如何判断它的用途。房间很大，却缺乏足够的家具来填满。窗边巨大的落地镜反着森寒的光，镜面正巧能映出角落里放着装满情趣用品的柜子，半人高的铁笼靠在一边，栅栏的间距刚容得下手臂通过。</p><p>此刻松本润就躺在铁笼里。他不记得过去了多久，蒙在眼前的黑色布条让他很难正确的感知时间。被链条捆缚的手脚无法自由移动，他只好蜷缩着，白色的衬衫被无理的剪去了全部的扣子，除此之外并没有多余的衣物能遮蔽身体。身下有人体贴的为他铺着毛毯，但有限的体温勉强只够捂热他接触到的那一块布料。他几乎是赤裸的，皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，过浅的肤色让红色的印痕看上去尤为明显。</p><p>昏暗中他听到熟悉的脚步声，才终于从模糊的意识中醒来。他向着声音的方向艰难的支起上身，把脸贴在铁笼的栏杆上。金属微凉的触感让他不自觉的颤抖，那个人温热的手便抚上来，拇指摩挲过他干渴的嘴唇，语气轻柔的说出平常的问候。</p><p>“今天过的好吗？”</p><p>他用指尖代替嘴唇吻他。自然的就像恋人的日常。松本润的嗓音有些哑了，开口的情绪与他截然不同。</p><p>“你什么时候才能放过我？”</p><p>“你很想离开吗？”</p><p>“樱井翔，你…”</p><p>“你不该这么叫我。”</p><p>他的声音低沉却温和，但不能给人一星半点的慰藉。那只手离开了，松本润顺着栏杆滑下去，被束缚的手脚让他不能长时间的支撑身体。樱井翔站起来，从柜子上层挑出一个遥控器，似乎作为他使用了不当称呼的惩罚，按下了开关。</p><p>嗡嗡的声音从松本润体内传来。樱井翔昨晚把跳蛋留在里面，并好心的没有让它持续工作——他很注意保护松本润身体的敏感度。现在那块椭圆的硅胶制品就在他干燥的身体里小幅度震动起来，有微弱的痒扩散开，但轻浅的刺激并不让人难耐。樱井翔给了他足够的时间兴奋起来。档位渐次调高，马达旋转的声音愈发明显，松本润能感受得到自己的湿润，身体开始躁动不安，强烈的震动让肠壁发麻，理智一点一点在这样的刺激中消融瓦解。他被蒙住双眼，此刻脑海中却出现了樱井翔的脸。他好看的眼里带着无止尽的占有欲，性感的嘴唇总能说出让人羞耻的话来。他的手大而有力，手臂的青筋和流畅的肌肉线条昭示着掠夺者的地位。松本润抑制不住的去想象——想象樱井翔深沉热烈的气息包围着自己，然后他被那样的眼睛注视，被那样的嘴唇亲吻，被那样的双手抚摸，被侵犯，被填满，被贯穿。他就在这样的想象中勃起，仿佛后穴传来的刺激只是微不足道的催化剂。这样的意识让他懊恼不已，他不愿承认自己竟然会在这种时候幻想那个囚禁他的人。</p><p>他抗拒这个念头。他的理智想要阻止自己，可身体却诚实的表达着渴求的情绪。双手被捆在身后，他无法靠自己得到任何的满足，只能不停的蹭着身下的毛毯以获得有限的快感。现在他全部的自制力都用在咬紧牙关不让自己发出奇怪的声音来，但被情欲控制的身体无法抑制的扭动着。他只好努力收缩后穴，想把震动源挤压到自己的敏感点，这样至少能好受一点。</p><p>樱井翔在高处看着他。他脆弱的皮肤在黑色的铁笼里显得更加的诱人，情欲的潮红淡化了身上的疤痕，反而呈现出一种柔和的美感。于是樱井翔伸出手，仍然只是摸上了他的脸颊。</p><p>“你想让我放你走吗？”</p><p>松本润在他的声音中回过神来，意识到自己正被他注视着——只是意识到这一点，就有更多的水从体内流了出来。他慌忙的用下巴去蹭樱井翔的手心，口中发出含糊的呜咽。他还是把握不好丢掉羞耻心的时机，但在这种时候——这种时候，只遵循本能就够了吧。</p><p>他又感受到那只手的离开，他开始焦躁，他仍然渴望哪怕一点的肌肤之亲。金属碰撞的声音响起来，他知道铁笼的门被打开了。随后手上的镣铐也被解开。那一瞬间他甚至觉得自己要重获自由，却在同时绝望的发现自己还在期待继续成为笼中的猎物。</p><p>很快他知道樱井翔并没有这么仁慈。他的脚仍然被锁着，沉重的镣铐尽职尽责的限制着他的行动。但至少他的手可以活动了，即使事先做好了防护，他的手腕还是磨红了一圈。有时候松本润讨厌自己过分敏感的皮肤，但这样的体质给他加倍的痛苦，也给他加倍的欢愉。他把手缩在胸前，这并不能缓解他身下的煎熬。樱井翔的行为或许是某种暧昧的暗示，松本润这么想着。他一定还在注视着我，可此刻无趣的我并不能满足他。</p><p>所以即使我要做这样的事也没什么可耻的。松本润犹豫着，最终还是将手伸向了胯间。他想要克制一些，可从触碰到自己开始他就失去了理智。直白的快感冲上大脑，他的手快速的上下撸动着，配合着后穴震动的频率，带来难以言喻的美妙感受。喘息抑制不住的从口中溢出，硬挺的阴茎在修长的手指间跳动，他颤抖着无法自持，终于射了出来。可后穴的刺激还没有停止，带给他更加酸胀的空虚。他又忍不住想起樱井翔，他粗大的性器在自己身后不留余地用力冲撞——他在这样的幻想中又把手向后伸去，却被另一双熟悉的手制止。</p><p>“够了。”樱井翔说。“你可以再玩点别的。”</p><p>他感到后穴被冰冷的异物撑开。好在那里已经足够湿润，强硬的进入并没有给他太多的不适。这样的形状似乎并不是按摩棒之类的东西。松本润尝试着动了动身子，有毛绒绒的触感落在了他的大腿上。</p><p>那是一个肛塞，根部连着某种造型的绒毛。他大概猜得出樱井翔的恶趣味，那十有八九是一段猫尾。</p><p>“跟我来。”他的声音温柔的不像是在下达命令，可松本润还是乖乖的跟了上去。半人高的笼子无法让他直立行走，他只能爬着出去，在黑暗中追寻樱井翔的脚步声。跳蛋被肛塞推挤到更深处，让他的腰忍不住下陷，那样四肢着地姿态无异于发情的猫。爬动间猫尾扫过敏感的大腿根部，柔软的触感让酥麻的快感又聚集起来。</p><p>樱井翔停下了。他从背后环住松本润，调整姿势让他依偎在自己怀里。他抱着松本润尽力后仰，镣铐被打开，方便他张开双腿，好不挤压到他漂亮的尾巴。松本润配合着挪动身子，尽管被蒙着眼睛，他也想象的出自己现在是个怎样羞耻的样子。</p><p>随后樱井翔解开了他眼前的布，他又一次得以见到光明。他花了一些时间才适应眼前的光线，随后就辨认出了镜子里的自己。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”</p><p>樱井翔就在他身后，贴着他的耳朵问他。他们的视线在镜子里交汇，松本润躲避不及。他看到自己沉浸在情欲中朦胧的表情，被汗水浸湿的刘海软绵绵贴在额头上，身上遍布欢爱的痕迹。胯间的器物又已经肿胀起来，猫尾的根部甚至已经被不断流出的肠液沾湿。他本能的想要躲避，却被樱井翔牢牢的圈在怀里，滚烫的硬物就抵在他的尾椎。樱井翔调低了跳蛋的档位，奇怪的痒又开始消磨他的神经，然后他看到那双手来到了胸前——与其说是看到，不如说是先感觉到。粉嫩的乳首在他大力的揉搓中很快变得红肿，他便改用指尖捻弄，饶有兴致的玩弄着那两点。松本润对着镜子，竟然忘记了自己的眼神是可以移开的。他呆呆的看着那个人亲吻自己的侧颈，手一直向下，握住他的尾巴撸动着。那里并不是他身体的一部分，可他却仿佛能从中获得快感。遗憾的是他并不能，他只能难耐的扭着屁股，期待着身后的人能给他空虚的小穴一个痛快。</p><p>“你很想离开吗？”</p><p>樱井翔又问了一遍。他扯出了肛塞，手指探进湿润的后穴里取出跳蛋。松本润在他的搅动中咬着下唇。他已经无法应付这样的调情，情欲像是温吞的水，浸得他说不出话来。</p><p>随后粗硬的性器抵在了他的穴口。他禁不住抖了一下，迫不及待的将那根吞了进去。樱井翔忍不住笑了出来，温热气息就扑在他的后颈。</p><p>“明明这么舍不得我。”</p><p>他毫不犹豫的抽动起来，撑开入口的每一处褶皱，在体液的润滑中不费力的进出。镜子里清晰的映出两人连接处的样子，松本润看着自己穴口殷勤吞吐的媚态，巨大的性器在其中进出，被不断分泌的肠液沾染着泛出晶莹的光。他在这样的视觉刺激中忍不住呻吟，那根凶狠的器物原来就是这样带给了他无上的快乐。樱井翔的动作不断撞击到他最深处的软肉，他被浪潮般的快感推动着高潮，精液射在镜子上，白色的，乳白色的精液。他从没想过白色也能这么的淫靡。可樱井翔并不准备放过他。他抓起他的头发，把他贴在镜子上。他的位置刚好能碰到自己射出的液体，于是他鬼使神差的伸出舌头去舔，然后得到了身后人的夸奖。</p><p>“你很棒。”后入的姿势让樱井翔插的更深，他被松本润紧致的内壁吸附着，说话间也带上了低沉的喘息。</p><p>“甜吗？你自己的味道。”</p><p>“…嗯……”</p><p>松本润陷在汹涌的快感里本能的附和。他高高翘起的臀部不知疲倦的索求，手指无助的抓挠着光滑的镜面，能说出口的净是些无意义的字句。</p><p>“…不行…啊…太深了……”</p><p>他似乎在求饶，又或许只想被欺负的更很。他持续的颤抖着，在樱井翔的操弄中又一次攀上高潮。</p><p>“…射给我……哈…”松本润痉挛着几乎脱力，却不忘请求着。他觉得自己像是被献祭的羔羊，现在这神圣的仪式还差最后一步才能完整。樱井翔掰过他的脸吻他，松本润灵巧的舌缠上来勾住他的吮吸，他才终于在深吻的窒息感中射入了他的体内。</p><p>“你要在我身边。”樱井翔和他保持着拥抱的姿势。</p><p>“在我身边，你才拥有自由。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>